The Misunderstanding
by Tulilly
Summary: Hitomi misses Van and wants to return to Gaea. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer.

Unfortunately I do not own the characters or world of Vision of Escaflowne.

Please read and review.

The Misunderstanding. Chapter 1.

Hitomi stood looking out across the water with sad eyes. _ Why?_ She thought. _Why didn't he contact me again?_ It had been seven years since Hitomi Kanzaki had returned from Gaea, the world where the earth and the moon hung in the sky. Seven years since she had spoken to the Fanelian King, the boy with angel wings, Van Fanel. _Perhaps he didn't care. Maybe it was foolish of me to think he would. _Tossing her long honey coloured hair over her shoulder, she turned and, with one final glance, walked back to her apartment.

In those seven years Hitomi had changed both physically and mentally. Gone was the tomboy look. She had grown into an attractive woman with curves where there had not been any before. Her hair, which had been cut short, was now midway down her back. She was slim but well toed due to the many activities that she now took part in. Besides running, which she had kept up and even had a few track records at her university, Hitomi had also taken up mixed martial arts, fencing and kendo. She felt closer to Van during practice. She was also not as nieve as she had been when she was younger. Her Tarot cards, even though they were always with her, were rarely used anymore.

Entering her apartment she sighed softly. Since returning to the Mystic Moon, Hitomi had found herself feeling disconnected, out of place, with those around her. Her apartment, she couldn't think of it as her home, was sparsely furnished and had few decorations. There were some books on a bookshelf, a desktop computer on the desk near the window, a small sofa and armchair, a couple of photos of her family and friends and a potted plant. Dropping her folders onto the desk she turned her computer on then headed to the kitchen to make some tea while the computer started up. Drink in hand she settled herself down to check her emails. There was only one message in her inbox which was from her two best friend Yukari and Amano. They had gotten together a year after Hitomi had returned and married only last year. Yukari had moved to Europe a year before their wedding to be with Amano. Rarely did Hitomi hear from them and she really missed them.

After replying to the message she decided to get some work done. When her parents had suggested that she go to university she had known what she wanted to study. History and Mythology was an interesting subject for the young woman. It amused her somewhat at how she knew more about some aspects than her tutors thanks to her experiences on Gaea. Two hours later and Hitomi decided to have a break. After a quick shower she dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a light green tunic style top and a pair of ankle boots. Tying her hair back into a ponytail she sorted out her bag, placing her tarot cards in the bottom. Leaving her apartment she decided to go see her mother.

Leaving her families home, Hitomi felt happier. Her mother never failed in cheering her up. She had realised how Hitomi felt about Van before she herself did. As she headed for the train that would take her home she looked up at the stars. She had spent so much time with her mother that it was now very late. When the train arrived there were few people on it so it was easy for Hitomi to find a seat. As she was looking out of the window she noticed that she was coming up for the stop for her old school. _Why not._ She thought. _It's been a while._

Getting off at the stop, she headed towards the school. When she reached her destination she headed for the track. A melancholy mood descended upon her as she walked onto the track.

_This is where I met you Van. _She thought with a wistful smile at the memory of the boy who had fought the dragon. On a whim, Hitomi swung her bag over her head and went to the starting line. Counting down from three she sped away from the starting line. As she ran she thought of the dark haired King and her other friends on Gaea. When she reached the finish line she bent over and placed her hands on her knees. Taking a couple of deep breaths she then straightened up and looked up and just to the left of the moon. _Oh Van, if only I could see you again. Even if only to see that you're happy._ Wiping the tear that had started running down her cheek she turned to go.

Before she had taken a step the air around her seemed to change. It was almost as if it were charged and crackling. Suddenly a pillar of light enveloped her and she felt her feet lift from the ground. _Yes,_ she thought as tears of joy started running down her face. _I'm going back. Van, I'm coming back to Gaea._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ruhm couldn't believe his eyes at what he was seeing. _It cannot be. It's just like seven cycles ago. But it cannot be. Can it?_ Running as fast as he could he reached the clearing where the light had been. Stopping just inside the tree line, he couldn't help but stare. The light was gone but where it had been was now a strangely attired young human woman, who was jumping up and down, then spinning around shouting happily up at the sky while tears ran down her face.

_Who is she? She cannot be the lady Hitomi. But then again..._ As he had been having his internal debate he had been unintentionally been moving further into the clearing. The woman had stopped spinning and was now stood watching him with a curious smile on her face. _It is not the lady Hitomi. If it were she would likely have recognised me. _The wolfman decided as the woman opened and closed her mouth as though to say something. Then as though she had suddenly found her voice she said "Ruhm?"

She couldn't believe it, she was back on Gaea. The place that she thought of as home. Before her feet had even hit the ground she'd been shouting happily. After expressing her happiness she became aware of someone nearby. Turning she found a beastman watching her curiously. Looking closely she realised who this might possibly be. Even though much of his fur had gone somewhat grey. For a moment she couldn't think what to say, moving her mouth as though trying to encourage her voice to just say something. Finally she asked cautiously, "Ruhm?"

The look of surprise that the beastman wore brought a smile to Hitomi's face.

"Lady Hitomi?" the beastman asked back even more cautiously. "How is this possible? You have returned?"

"Ruhm it is you!" The young seer exclaimed excitedly. "I'm so glad to see you again. How are you? Do you know where we are? Have you seen Van recently?" She was so excited that she couldn't stop the flow of questions.

"Welcome back lady Hitomi." Ruhm said, laughing deeply. "I am well, my thanks for asking. We are a days travel from Fanelia. Perhaps you should join us and we shall answer your questions on the way?"

"Us?" Hitomi whispered, then blushed slightly. Just emerging from the forest was the beastmens trade caravan. "Ummmm, thank you. I'd appreciate that". Smiling they continued towards Fanelia, the city surrounded by dragons.

"Lady Hitomi." A deep voice said, sounding far away. Hitomi tried to ignore it as it repeated. She was very tired and had been having a fantastic dream in which a pillar of light had appeared and transported her back to Gaea. _I know it's only a dream, _she thought tiredly. _But it felt so real, and why is that person addressing me as 'lady'?_

"Lady Hitomi, wake up." the voice broke through to her again. _That sounds like Ruhm, but it can't be. He's on Gaea._ Thinking on letting the swaying of the wagon lull her back to full sleep she pulled her cloak more firmly around her. Then she paused. _Wagon? Cloak? Huh?_ The events of the previous day flooded her memory making her open her eyes.

"Ha ha ha. Finally awake." Ruhm laughed heartily.

"Sorry." Hitomi said flushing with embarrassment. _It wasn't a dream. I'm really here._ It was a lot for her to take in. She really was back on Gaea, on her way to Fanelia. It was something she had been hoping for but never thought it would be possible. She was sat on the wagon that was on top of one of the large creatures that the beastmen used for transport. Ruhm had chatted with her some of the way. Gaea seemed to be enjoying a time of peace. Villages and cities that had been destroyed or damaged during the great war had been rebuilt and many were prospering. Fanelia was no exception. However he didn't tell her much about Van, just that he was well and had helped rebuilt Fanelia personally. This didn't escape the notice of the seer. _Either he doesn't know, or he won't tell me. But which is it?_

"Welcome to Fanelia, lady Hitomi." Ruhm announced as they entered the gates to the city.

To say that Hitomi was awestruck was an understatement. _This place is amazing._ She thought as they entered the marketplace. There were stalls and shops from all over Gaea, selling everything from fresh fruits and vegetables to the finest silks. There were people everywhere. Hitomi found herself lost from words.

Ruhm had told her that they had been delayed on their way to Fanelia and that the market had started the day before. Silently, she was glad that Ruhm's caravan had been delayed. If it hadn't, she would have had no idea where she was.

Turning her attention to Ruhm, she couldn't help but keep the excitement out of her voice or eyes. "I'd like to look around for a little while if you don't mind."

"Of course." Ruhm rumbled with laughter. Hitomi looked like a young girl wanting to go play outside. "Be careful though lady Hitomi."

"Thanks. I can take care of myself though." she said kindly as her feet landed on the ground. Leaving her bag with the caravan, so as not to attract too much attention she made her way through the crowd, pulling the cloak that Ruhm had given her tighter, so as to hide her unusual clothing.

As she walked she lost all track of time. She was amazed and somewhat proud of what Van and the people of Fanelia had accomplished. _I can't wait to see Van. _She thought. Ruhm had explained that they wouldn't be able to see the young king until the last day of the market. Needless to say, she wasn't too happy about this, however it also gave her a few days to look around Fanelia. Ruhm had told her that she could stay at the beastmens camp until they saw Van, which she appreciated as she didn't have any means of renting a room for the night. Deciding that it was getting a bit late, Hitomi returned to Ruhm and helped him at the stall for a while.

The next few days were interesting for Hitomi. She spent much of her time helping Ruhm and his people at the stalls or telling some of their children stories. She stayed at their camp which was in the merchants quarters of the city. This was a large area that had been designed purposely to allow the merchants to stay inside the city walls during the night.

Hitomi rose with the others as the sun shone down. Ruhm had insisted that she take the day for herself as they were planning on seeing Van today. It was the last day of the market and Hitomi had offered to help pack everything away. Ruhm and his people had refused her offer saying that she had already done enough to help them. Looking around, she saw that half of the camp was already packed away. Smiling at how efficient these merchants seemed Hitomi debated on what to do with the day. Deciding that she would look around Fanelia some more, she headed into the city.

For her help, Ruhm had given her some money which she had used some of to buy clothing so she wouldn't stand out as much. The only thing that she hadn't bought were shoes. Deciding that she would look for those later she started looking at the stalls that she passed. Hitomi was wearing a dark green and brown dress that was fairly plain. It was long enough so that it hid her boots from prying eyes. It had three quarter length sleeves and wasn't cut too low on the bust. She was also wearing the grey cloak that Ruhm had given her. She had also left her hair down so that it would hide her face a little. She didn't want to risk someone recognising her and making a fuss.

As she walked through the city she began to feel nervous about meeting Van again. _What if he doesn't remember me? Did he forget me and that's why he hasn't contacted me through the pendant. _Lost in her own thoughts it took her a moment to realise how busy the streets were getting. _It must be around mid-day. Ruhm said that this was the busiest time for the merchants. Maybe I should head back and see Ruhm._ Turning, Hitomi started to head back towards the main market square. Before she could take more than a few steps she heard someone call out "Lord Van" in greeting.

Looking up, her heart simultaneously stopped and started beating frantically against her chest. There he was, just across the square. Hitomi felt her mouth go dry. He was much more handsome and _Grown up._ Blushing, Hitomi tried to clear her mind of that thought. He was taller and, though still fairly slim, very well built. The royal blue tunic he was wearing didn't do much to hide the outline of his muscled body. Hitomi felt herself blush more deeply as her eyes roamed over him, taking in the details. His unruly mop of ebony hair was almost exactly the same.

Unsure of what to do, Hitomi stood rooted to the spot. _What should I do? Should I go to him? Should I go and find Ruhm first? How will Van react? Will he even recognise me?_ Hitomi couldn't help but worry. _It's been so long. I don't know...Oh stop it Hitomi._ She told herself sternly. _He's why you wanted to come back. What's the worst that could happen? Suck it up girl._

Gathering her courage, Hitomi started to walk towards Van only to stop in her tracks. There, with Van, was a Lady. She was exquisite. Long platinum blonde hair to just below her shoulders, curves in all the right places and a smile that made her look even more stunning. And there, in the woman's arms was a small child of about three or four years old. The child was a little girl with dark hair and pale skin.

_No._ Hitomi thought, her heart sinking. _I'm too late. He's found someone else._ She stood transfixed as Van turned to the woman and laughed at something the woman had said. He was smiling happily as the woman continued to talk to him. _No._ Hitomi thought with a sob. She felt as though her heart had been shattered. Unable to watch any longer, she turned and fled through the crowd. Tears obscuring her vision as she ran past people. All she could think of was what she had just seen. So lost in her misery, Hitomi Kanzaki fled out of Fanelia as fast as her feet could take her.


	3. Chapter 3

The day had been going well for Van Fanel, King of Fanelia. The weather was beautiful, his kingdom was flourishing, it's people happy, and some of his friends had come to visit. To top it off though he had managed to avoid his advisor's for a good part of the day. _This is what I need._ Van thought as he laughed at Celena's recount of her daughters latest antics. The young girl was definitely entertaining, to say the least.

It had been a cycle and a half after the great war and Celena and Gaddes had been growing steadily closer. Celena had been having no lasting effects from having been turned into Dilandau. She couldn't fully remember what had happened but she had matured. She was rather good with a sword and Allen had grudgingly agreed to teach her. She had also acquired quite an impressive list of swears from somewhere. After a while Allen and the others realised that they couldn't hide what had happened from her. To their surprise, she accepted their explanations.

Allen Schezar had been none too happy when his little sister had come and told him that she had feelings for his second in command. He was even less pleased when Gaddes approached him and confessed his feelings for Celena. After a few months Allen realised that they were both serious and that Gaddes would look after Celena. To both of their surprise, Allen gave them his permission. They married after a few more months and were now happy with their daughter Anita who was three and a half cycles old. She had dark hair like her father and pale skin and blue eyes like her mother.

Laughing with Celena, Van was glad that he could relax. _I hate being stuck in meetings with those advisor's. It wasn't so bad before but now all they do is try to push me to get married. There's only one...Stop it Van He_ told himself sternly._ It's not possible. Even if it was there's no guarantee that she'd want to come back or even that she feels the same way. _ Sighing heavily, Van turned to Celena and Anita as the latter let out a peel of laughter.

"Ah, Lord Van." A deep voice broke into his musings. "It is good to see you".

"And you Ruhm. How are things going?" Van asked as he grasped the beastman's arm in greeting.

"Things are well, my friend, and steadily improving." The beastman rumbled. "Business has not been better for some time." Grinning wolfishly Ruhm turned his attention to the young kings companions. "And who would these lovely ladies be?" he asked curiously. He knew that Van was not married but the sight of his young friend with this Lady and child looked almost like a family. _I certainly hope that Lady Hitomi does not misinterpret this if she sees it._

Laughing lightly Van introduced Ruhm to Celena and her daughter. After a while Celena took her daughter to look at some of the other stalls while Van and Ruhm caught up on events.

"So," Ruhm laughed cheerfully. "Your advisor's are still trying to marry you off."

"Unfortunately. I do understand that they believe it's for the good of the kingdom." Van conceded, shaking his head slightly. "However, I have told them repeatedly that I will marry in my own time." _Which will not be any time soon._ He thought to himself.

"I'm sure that you will meet the right person soon." Ruhm said grinning wolfishly.

Van had the strange feeling that Ruhm knew something but just as he was going to question his friend one of the beastman's clan ran up to them and growled something into his ear.

Ruhm couldn't believe what his clan mate was telling him. The clan mate that was to keep an eye on her had lost track of her. She had not returned to the camp and there was the possibility that she had left the city. Ruhm ordered his friend to search just outside the city for her.

"What's wrong my friend?" Van asked, noticing that Ruhm was unsettled.

Ruhm was at a slight loss for what to say. He didn't want to upset Van by telling him that Hitomi had been in Fanelia but had run off. He also didn't want to lie to his friend. Deciding to play it safe he decided against telling Van about Hitomi. "Do not worry. A traveller that was with us is upset and possibly left the city. They are not familiar with these lands." _It would seem that Lady Hitomi __saw Lord Van with Lady Celena. This will not be good._ Taking his leave from Van, Ruhm went in search of the young seer.

Hitomi ran as fast as she could. Almost as though she was trying to outrun the image of Van with the woman and child. _I'm too late. He found someone else. I'm too late. _Tears streaming down her face she continued to run further away from the city. _How could I be so foolish. It's been seven years, but still..._

Paying no attention to where she was running, Hitomi ran past travellers and merchants, adults and children. She ran for what seemed like an eternity. Stopping, she realised that she had taken a lightly used road and there was no-one near. Falling to her knees, she started sobbing into her hands. _Well, S_he thought miserably_ You wanted to see him happy Hitomi. He's happy, just...Dammit._

Tears ran down her slender face with renewed vigour. So lost in her misery, Hitomi didn't hear the sound of the wagon until it was fairly close to her.

It had been a profitable day for Erina in Fanelia. She had sold many of her blankets and herbs in the last few days. _Time to head for home._ She thought as she left Fanelia on her small horse drawn wagon. The day was wearing on as she travelled down the road. _I'll have to find somewhere to camp for the night. Foolish woman, you should have left earlier. _She scolded herself as she pulled onto a lesser used road. Squinting, Erina noticed a figure on the road ahead. Slowing her wagon down, she watched as the hunched figure stood wearily and started walking slowly. _Now who would be walking out here on their own? _As she came up beside the figure she realised that it was a young woman.

"Heavens!" She cried, stopping her wagon slightly ahead and climbing down. "Dear, are you alright? What are you doing out here all alone?"

Hitomi looked up as the older woman started fussing over her. She looked to be around thirty years old and had long dark hair. She was fairly pretty and kindly looking. Hitomi hadn't stopped walking and the older woman was still coming towards her. Unsure of what to do, the young seer slowed her pace a little. As tired as she was, Hitomi stumbled and would have fallen had the woman not caught her.

"My goodness, you're freezing. Come on, let's get you warmed up." The woman fussed as she led Hitomi to her Wagon. "Not to worry dear, you're safe. My name is Erina. Where are you going?" She placed some blankets around Hitomi's shoulders in an effort to warm the young woman up.

"I don't know. I don't have anywhere to go." Hitomi said quietly. Tears still making their way down her pale face. _I can't go back to Fanelia or Earth. I don't even know how I got to Gaea in the first place. _She thought. _I could go to Asturia and find Allen or Milerna. But then they'd want to contact Van. I don't know what to do._

"Where are you from then? I could take you back." Erina said kindly.

"It doesn't matter. I can't go back. I...I..can't..." Hitomi broke down in sobs.

Erina put her arm around the young woman in comfort. "It's getting late and will be dark soon. You can camp with me and we'll sort everything out in the morning."

After travelling for a while longer they found a decent enough place near a stream to camp. Once camp was set up and the horse settled for the night, both women sat quietly near the fire staring into the flames until they retired for the night.

The sun had gone down over Fanelia and Ruhm and his clan had been searching for Hitomi with no success. The beastman was very worried and had made his decision. He had to tell Van. Whilst the rest of his clan made camp not far outside the city walls, he made his way towards the Palace. They had set up camp outside the city so that if Hitomi made her way back they would be able to spot her and make sure she was alright.

_This will not be easy to explain._ He thought as he stood in the room that he had been shown to. _How am I to explain that the seer is on Gaea...and appears to have run away? This is not good._

As he waited and thought of what to say he walked over to the small balcony and looked out at the forest, as though hoping that Hitomi would some how appear before him and he wouldn't have to tell Van. As his keen ears picked up footfalls in the hallway, he turned and, adjusting Hitomi's bag on his shoulder, turned to face the door as the young king entered the room.

_Finally, I'm out of there. If they went on any longer I might have had to... Oh, wait. That's why Merle insists that I don't take my sword into those boring meetings._ Van thought to himself as another long meeting with his advisor's came to an end. Chuckling to himself as to how wise Merle was becoming, the young king made his way to his chambers. _I really need to sleep. I wonder if those advisor's could put themselves to sleep just by talking?_ But rest was not to be for the young king. Just as he was about to open his door he heard someone hurrying towards him._ Oh no, not again. Who did they forget to suggest I marry this time?_ Sighing heavily, Van turned to face the approaching figure. To his surprise it was one of the Palace messengers. _Huh._

Stopping before his liege, the young man bowed. "You're majesty, there is a visitor here for you. I believe that it is the trader, Ruhm. He is waiting in the reception chambers off the main entrance." the young man said bowing once again, then looking at Van and realising where they were he added. "Shall I inform him to come back at dawn?"

Suddenly Van didn't feel tired. In fact he was curious. It wasn't often that Ruhm would visit him in the Palace, especially so late. "No, that's alright. I'll go see him now." He said as he started to walk towards the mentioned room. "Thank you." he added as the messenger started to leave. They may be doing their job but Van felt that they deserved respect.

"Ruhm my friend, what brings you here at this hour?" He asked as he entered the room.

"Lord Van," Ruhm said gravely. "I am afraid that I have some distressing news."

Watching his friend closely, Van could see that he was tense and, if Van wasn't mistaken, very nervous. _It must be really serious if it's got Ruhm this worried._ As he waited he for his friend to tell him what was wrong he noticed that the beastman seemed to be at a loss for words. "Ruhm, what is it?" Van asked, starting to worry himself. Never had he seen his friend this tense and never at a loss for words. Just then, something Ruhm had mentioned earlier that day sprang to mind. "Is it about the traveller that you mentioned?"

Heaving a large sigh, Ruhm nodded slightly. Then looking as though he was about to witness his own funeral he started to speak. "The traveller that I mentioned was the Lady Hitomi."

"Hitomi?" Van whispered disbelievingly. "Are you sure it's her? Where is she? Is she alright?" Shock confusion and worry were the main things that Van felt and they were all playing across his face as he glanced around the room as though expecting her to suddenly appear. He tried to feel angry that Ruhm hadn't told him earlier but he couldn't. _I wouldn't have been able to spend much time with her the last few days anyway. At least this way she's been able to look around Fanelia._

"It was the Lady Hitomi, however, we do not know where she is. One of my clan witnessed her leaving the city, but was unable to catch up with her. I am sorry my friend." The beastman hung his head solemnly.

Shocked, Van stared at his friend. "Why would she run away? Where would she go?" He couldn't wrap his mind around what he'd just been told. "Are you sure it was Hitomi?" He asked again, knowing it was a stupid question as it left his mouth.

"Yes my friend. It was the Lady Hitomi. I witnessed the pillar of light myself. She has left this behind and I believe that perhaps you should look after it for her." The beastman rumbled as he removed Hitomi's bag from his shoulder and passed it to Van. "I apologise for not informing you sooner however, she wished to surprise you. I also believe that she was...nervous." Despite the seriousness of the conversation Van managed a small smile.

_She was nervous about meeting me again? Does that mean that she...? But why would she run? It doesn't make sense. _Van thought as he accepted the small duffel bag from his friend.

"As for why she ran..." Ruhm began hesitantly.

Brought out of his musings, the young man looked at Ruhm questioningly. Noticing that the wolfman looked very uncomfortable only intrigued him further.

"I may be incorrect in my suspicions, however, it is possible that the Lady Hitomi may have seen you with Lady Celena in the marketplace..." The beastman trailed off at the confused look on Van's face.

_I don't understand. Why would she run after she saw me with Celena? Unless..._ Thinking back to the trip to the market he recalled that he had been laughing and joking as Celena carried Anita. Then he remembered Ruhm's remark about the 'lovely ladies'. From a distance, he had to admit that it would look like a happy family out enjoying the day.

As realisation of what may have made Hitomi to leave Fanelia sunk in Van didn't know what to do. Ruhm had already said that his clan had looked for her to no avail. All he could do now was to keep a lookout for her and hope that she would return.

"I must go now and rejoin my clan." Ruhm said as he bowed to his friend. The Lady Hitomi knows where we are camped for the night. Should she return I shall inform you immediately." Determination ringing in every word, the beastman bid farewell to his now very distracted young friend and left the Palace.

Slowly, Van walked over to the balcony and looked out over the city. Despite how serious and upsetting a very faint smile played over his lips. _If Hitomi was upset because she thought I was married then maybe she really cares for me._ He thought happily. But it was a melancholy happiness. Heaving a sad sigh, Van looked up at the Mystic Moon. _Where are you Hitomi? Please be safe._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hitomi awoke to the sound of someone singing softly. Yawning, she sat up and looked around. The tent that Erina owned was hardly big enough for both women but it kept the cold night air out. Noticing the cloak that Ruhm had given her and also a pair of boots that were not her own sat next to it, Hitomi let out a small breath. Smiling slightly at how kind this woman was being to her, she pulled on the boots and, draping the cloak over her arm, left the tent.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Erina said warmly as Hitomi stepped into the bright sunshine. Despite the sun however, it was still slightly cold. "I'm sorry. I've placed your boots over in that bag." she indicated to a smallish bag on the back of the wagon. "They look as though they aren't designed for travelling in. Come to think of it, I'm not sure I've seen their make before." Noticing that Hitomi wasn't going to say anything about her 'strange' make of boot, the woman didn't press. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better, thank you." Hitomi sat tentatively next to the small fire that Erina had started earlier that morning. She had learnt a little about the woman as they had set up camp the night before. She was a healer. Occasionally she would go to the markets in Fanelia and Asturia to sell her herbs and the blankets that she made. Hitomi had sat quietly as Erina told her of the small village in which she lived and of how she often went to Asturia to teach the Queen about her medicines. The young seer was glad to learn that Milerna hadn't given up her dream of becoming a doctor. She had also found out that the queen had remarried Dryden. She was really happy for them as Erina had told her that they were practically besotted with each other. Throughout the night as Erina spoke to Hitomi, the woman never asked her anything about herself, which Hitomi was extremely grateful for. She knew that Erina would ask her soon though and she didn't know what she would say. She didn't want to lie to this woman as she had been very kind to her.

"Here. It's not much but it's filling and easy enough to make when travelling." Erina said as she handed Hitomi a bowl of what looked like porridge.

"Thank you." Hitomi said as she accepted the bowl. She felt like a stuck record, continually thanking the woman for her help.

They sat in silence for a while as they both ate. Once they had cleared up Hitomi started to help Erina pack up camp.

"What's you're name dear?" The older woman asked kindly.

Hitomi was quiet for a short while, unsure if giving her real name would be wise. However, she really didn't want to lie to this woman who had helped her without asking for anything in return. "Tomi." She answered after what felt to her like forever but had really only been a few seconds. _It's not really a lie. Yukari used to call me that all the time. Besides, if I choose something different I might forget to respond._

However, Erina had picked up on the hesitation. Brushing it aside she continued to pack up camp. "Last night you said you don't have anywhere to go. What about your home?"

Looking down into her hands as she took down the tent, Hitomi could feel the fresh wave of tears starting to build up behind her eyes and tried to force them back. "I can't go back." Her voice was quiet and tight with emotional pain. _I don't even know how I got here._ She thought sadly.

Hitomi could feel Erina's eyes on her as she continued to take down the tent.

"You can come with me until you decide what to do. It's too dangerous for a young woman to travel alone out here." The older woman said firmly.

Surprised, Hitomi didn't know what to say or think. This woman who didn't know anything about her was insisting that she go with her. Clearing her mind Hitomi concentrated on the woman. She could tell that Erina was only concerned and didn't want Hitomi in any sort of danger. Smiling slightly Hitomi accepted the offer.

It didn't take very long for the two women to pack up the camp. Whilst doing so Hitomi realised that she didn't have her bag with her._ Oh no. I must have left it with Ruhm. This isn't good. Not that there's anything that I can do about it now._ Sighing heavily at this thought Hitomi went to help Erina make sure that the horse was secured to the small wagon. She was almost there when she heard people enter the clearing.

"Look what we have here." A male voice said making both women look around. There were two rough looking men with daggers approaching. "Looks like we could have a bit of fun here." The same one smirked.

Cringing inwardly, Hitomi looked the two men over. The one that had been talking had shoulder length, dark brown hair that was unkempt and probably hadn't been washed for months. He was taller than her, maybe five foot eight. The other was around the same hight as her, around five foot six. He looked as though his nose had been broken more than once. _Once more won't hurt._ Hitomi thought to herself as she stepped between the two thugs and Erina.

"Ha ha. Look at this." Broken nose said amused. "Looks like this one wants to be first."

Hitomi noticed that neither man had drawn their daggers.

"Looks more like she thinks she can defend herself." Mangy chuckled as he approached menacingly.

Hitomi would admit to anyone that she was scared. Hell, she was terrified. However, she was trained to defend herself. _I'll be damned if I let them hurt Erina._

Broken nose was closer to Hitomi and getting closer still as he leered at her. "Hmm. A fighter eh? This could be AAAHHH" Hitomi's right hand flew up as she hit him with the heel of her hand straight in the nose, effectively breaking it. As he staggered back, Mangy rushed forward wielding his knife. Bringing her right hand down sharply, Hitomi grabbed his wrist and, stepping into him, brought her left elbow into his chest, partially winding him. Twisting back out, she brought her right foot up and kicked him in the groin. Letting him go, she moved quickly as he dropped the knife and crumpled to the ground groaning. Being so focused on one opponent she hadn't noticed the other come up behind her until he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his knife to her throat. Tensing automatically, Hitomi felt her fear return a hundred fold.

"You're gonna pay for that Missy." he sneered brokenly into her ear. "You'll wish you'd..."

Hitomi felt his arms loosen as he fell to the ground.

"Well, that was exciting."Erina said as Hitomi turned around. Erina was standing holding a heavy branch and grinning. Hitomi noticed that Erina had also knocked mangy over the head. "I don't know where you learnt all that, and I'm not going to ask. Shall we go before those two recover?"

After divesting the thugs of their daggers, both women left and headed for Erina's.

A year passed rather slowly for both Hitomi and Van. Hitomi had been staying with Erina in her small house in Brilla, a small village three days travel from Fanelia. There she grew herbs and was more or less the village doctor. Hitomi helped her as much as she could and learned a little about the herbs. She also practised her martial arts and, when Erina gave her a sword, her swordplay. The sword had belonged to Erina's late husband. Hitomi had initially tried to refuse the sword, however, Erina had insisted saying that it was just gathering dust. The sword was a similar to a rapier with a very simple hilt. The grip was wrapped in a dark leather. It wasn't as well made as Van's or Allen's but it was a good sword. Once the village blacksmith showed her how, Hitomi took very good care of it.

Van had thrown himself into looking after Fanelia. He'd also been keeping an ear out for Hitomi, alerting Milerna, Dryden, Allen and Chid of the fact that she may be on Gaea. Merle was very upset by the fact that Hitomi hadn't stayed and seen them but once he explained what may have happened she understood.

As he sat on the roof of the Palace he couldn't help but to feel depressed. There had been no word of Hitomi and he was starting to lose hope. To top it all off, his advisor's were pushing more for him to get married. They had even started inviting eligible women to the castle in hopes that he would pick one. Merle, knowing how Van felt about Hitomi, had been managing to get rid of them, or at least keep them away from Van during their visits. _At least Allen is coming tomorrow. It will be a nice break. _He thought as he stared up at the mystic moon.

"Tomi, could you help me load this crate?" Erina asked as she finished packing a crate of blankets. Though Hitomi had been staying with Erina for the last year she hadn't spoken much about her past. The one time that Erina had invited her to join her to Asturia Hitomi had declined. As much as she wanted to go, Hitomi, even though she looked a lot different from so long ago, didn't want to risk the chance of being recognised. She hoped that she could just live out her life quietly, but knew deep within her that she would have to face at least one of her friends at some point. She would just not rush the fact.

Once they were all packed and ready they left Brilla. It was Market time in Fanelia and Erina had asked Hitomi to go with her. Hitomi would have preferred not to go but didn't like the thought of the older woman making the journey alone, especially after what happened when they first met.

The journey was, thankfully, uneventful and they arrived in Fanelia in the early morning. After making their way to the main market square they set up their stall, Hitomi keeping alert. Once the stall was set up she excused herself and went for a walk. The crowds were just starting as people came to see what wares were available. As she strode through the city she couldn't help but think about the risk that she was taking. _Why did I agree to come? It's like walking into the lions den. Maybe they've all forgotten me, then again Ruhm remembered and no doubt he'd have told Van that I was here. Dammit, what am I gonna do. Too late now I guess._ Looking up she realised that her aimless wanderings had led her towards the Palace. _Stop it Hitomi._ She scolded herself sharply. _It's been eight years. He's obviously moved on. It's time you did too._ Even though she told herself this regularly she couldn't bring herself to do so. Turning sharply she started to head back to the main market square. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the small dark haired girl heading straight towards her until it was too late. The child ran straight into her legs making her stumble and jarring her out of her thoughts. Though Hitomi had only stumbled back the little girl had practically bounced back and fell onto her bottom.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hitomi asked gently as she helped the girl up.

The child said nothing as she just stared at Hitomi uncertainly. _I guess that she wasn't paying attention either._ Hitomi thought wryly. _Either that or she's never seen a woman in a tunic and pants carrying a sword._ Kneeling down so that she was on eye level with the girl she smiled gently. "It's alright. I just want to help you. I'm Tomi. Where's your Mommy and Daddy?"

The little girl seemed to brighten at the warmth in Hitomi's voice and stopped hiding behind the curtain of her own hair. She was fair skinned with very dark shoulder length hair and pale blue eyes. She was probably around five years old to Hitomi's reckoning. But what surprised Hitomi most was the fact that she felt as though she had seen her somewhere before. _But where?_ Putting that aside for the moment she decided to focus on the important issue. "Are you're Mommy and Daddy nearby?" she asked.

The girl looked around as though searching for her parents then her face brightened more as they both heard someone calling out frantically. "Anita? Anita where are you? Anita?"

"Mommy." The little girl, now identified as Anita, whispered glancing back the way she came. Hitomi heard her giggle before trying to hide behind her. However, after hearing the worry in the woman's voice Hitomi, with quick reflexes, lifted the child so that she wouldn't get away.

"Oh no you don't." She said playfully. "Come on, let's find your Mommy. She sounds worried."

Anita wasn't too pleased with her fun being stopped and proceeded to pout. Chuckling lightly, Hitomi started to head towards the direction of the voice. They didn't get very far as a woman came rushing out into the street in front of them. Surprised, Hitomi stopped moving, almost stopped breathing. She now knew where she had seen the child before. Standing in front of her was the woman that she'd seen with Van a year ago.

"Mommy." Anita shouted cheerfully, forgetting that her fun had been spoiled.

At the sound of her daughters voice the woman turned around and stopped in her tracks. Hitomi couldn't blame her. To suddenly be confronted with a woman dressed in tunic, pants and a sword, that you've never met before, holding your child would probably put anyone on edge. _Just my luck. Of all the kids that could have run into me it had to be Van's. I just hope that he's not here too. What am I thinking, of course he will be. It's his city. Oh._

Looking down to Anita, Hitomi gave her a soft smile. "Looks like your Mommy found us first." As she handed the child back to her mother she smiled kindly. "We ran into each other a moment ago. I think I spoiled her fun."

"Thank you for finding her for me. I was really starting to worry." Seeing that the woman meant no harm to her child warmed the mother to Hitomi. "My name's Celena. No matter how often her father and I tell her, she always runs off. Worries us to no end."

"It was no problem." Hitomi replied, forcing a cheerful smile, although it came out seeming tired and sad. "You need to be more careful. You don't want your Mommy and Daddy to worry too much. They are very special." She said to Anita kindly.

Nodding solemnly, Anita looked up to Hitomi with a smile.

"If you'll please excuse me, I must return to my friend. It was a pleasure to meet you both." Hitomi said politely.

"Of course." Celena said warmly. "Thank you again for finding her."

Smiling slightly, Hitomi took her leave. As she walked away she failed to notice a pair of eyes watch her with interest. Those eyes belonged to a tall and handsome Knight of Caeli. As he approached his sister and her daughter he kept his eyes on the woman. She looked familiar but he couldn't place where from.


	5. Chapter 5

Author note.

I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has read this story and also to those that have reviewed. I really appreciate it.

Now, on we go...

Chapter 5

"Come on Lord Van. Let's go already." Merle called for what seemed like the thousandth time. She had been standing outside his chambers for what felt like hours and the young catwoman was getting impatient. _I mean really, how long does it take for him to get ready? _She had been really worried this past year as he had been working almost non stop. _Then again, he's the one who suggested that we all go to the market. I wonder why. But if he doesn't hurry the market will have ended for the day._ Sighing deeply, Merle called again. "The others are waiting, Lord Van." Just then the door to Van's chambers swung open and the man himself stepped out.

"I'm ready Merle. Let's go."

Merle stood in shock, staring at her adopted brother. It was almost as though she had stepped back in time. The young king was dressed in clothes so similar to what he had worn when he was younger. He stood there in a short sleeved, deep red tunic and beige pants. His sword at his hip where it normally stayed. _Except when he goes to meet with his advisor's. _ She thought wryly. The only thing missing was his gloves.

"What is it Merle?" Van asked rather confused. "Do I have something on my face?"

It took the catwoman a moment to realise that she had been practically gawking at him. Grinning cheekily, she could not help but tease her friend. "Trying to recapture you're youth? I think that you'd have to shrink a bit to do so though." she said mock thoughtfully.

Laughing lightly he walked past her. "No Merle, I just felt like wearing this today." Without breaking stride he called back. "Now, if you don't hurry we'll all be waiting for you."

Turning, Merle realised that Van, still chuckling to himself, had made it to the end of the corridor and was now starting to turn the corner. _Damn, he's fast when he wants to be. But not fast enough._ In the last eight years, Merle had grown into an attractive and elegant catwoman. Her pink hair was now midway down her back, tied back with an orange ribbon, and she was wearing an orange and black tunic with black pants. A childish grin made it's way onto her face. She had been fast as a kitten but she was even faster as an adult, especially on all fours. _It may not be lady like but it will be fun_. With that thought, and giggling to herself, she bounded down the corridor, gaining on Van. Laughing, both king and catwoman began to race through the Palace corridors.

The day was rather warm even though there was a cool breeze. Van was pleased that Fanelia was thriving and, seemingly, doing better with each passing year. As the group, which consisted of Van, Merle, Allen, Celena, Gaddes and Anita, strolled through the stalls the young king kept watch of his surroundings. He knew it was a long shot that Hitomi may have returned to Fanelia, but he couldn't help but hope. After a short while he noticed that Anita seemed to be keeping in eyesight of her mother and father. Recalling what Celena had told him about the previous day a small grin formed on his face. _Looks like that stranger has a way with children. Anita seems to have taken her words to heart._ As soon as that thought passed through his mind he noticed Anita dash off into the crowd with a squeal, Celena dashing after her. _Then again._ He thought wryly. Shaking his head slightly he turned to the two men beside his. "Do you think we should go after them?"

"No, it's fine. I think Celena has it under control." Allen said calmly indicating to a stall not far ahead. There stood Celena with Anita in her arms. They seemed to be talking to the young woman behind the stall. Squinting slightly, Allen eyed the woman. "I think that's the woman from yesterday. Hmm..." Allen murmured thoughtfully. Slowly, the three men started to walk in the direction of the stall.

"Lord Van. Come look at this. Lord Van, come on." Merle said as she practically dragged the young king in another direction.

"I'm coming Merle, I'm coming. Please try to keep my arm attached to me though." He laughed as he allowed himself to be dragged away. Calling over his shoulder to the others. "We'll join you in a while."

The day was going well for Hitomi and Erina. The weather was lovely and it was bringing out the customers. They had sold a good number of the herb bunches and blankets that Erina normally sold. They had also sold many of the salves and lotions that they had prepared too.

"Those were a good idea, Tomi." Erina said as more lotions were sold. Normally the healer didn't sell the salves and lotions that she made for her own use but Hitomi had convinced her to try and see what happened. They were, almost literally, flying off the stall.

"Thank you." The younger woman said, blushing slightly.

As the day had been progressing, Hitomi had been keeping her eyes and ears open. The last thing she wanted at this moment was to be recognised. She knew that Ruhm and his clan would be here. _So far so good._ She thought. She had managed to not run into anyone that she knew. _Now all I have to do is keep this up for the next few days. _Sighing, she turned her attention back to some customers. She hated avoiding those that she knew but she didn't know what else to do. Her fear over facing Van was immense as she would have to see him with his wife and child and she didn't think that she could handle that.

Just as she was going to take a break, Hitomi heard a childish voice shout happily. "Tomi." Glancing around, she heard it again. The market square was so busy that she couldn't spot the owner of the voice. Mentally picturing her old pendant in her minds eye she concentrated. Turning in the direction that the mental pendant indicated, Hitomi finally spotted the calling child.

"Anita?" she called with a small wave.

"You seem to have found a friendly face." Erina chuckled as she came to stand next to her, watching the child run up. "Well hello there, little one."

"Hello." Anita replied a little shyly as she looked back and forth between Hitomi and Erina.

"It's alright dear. I'm a friend of Tomi." Erina said gently.

Smiling brightly, Anita started jumping up and down, trying to look at what was on the stall.

"You haven't run away from you're Mommy and Daddy again have you?" Hitomi asked, even though she knew the answer already.

"Umm.." The little girl stopped jumping and started to scuff her shoes on the ground, a slightly guilty expression falling on her face.

"I'm going to end up attaching a rope to you, young lady. That way I won't lose you like that again" Celena said as she scooped the now surprised child into her arms.

Laughing lightly, Erina ruffled Anita's hair. "Children will be children. They only get worse as they get older." She said wisely.

"Oh my. Now I'm not looking forward to that." Celena said as all three women laughed.

"Where are my manners!" Erina exclaimed, hitting herself lightly on the head. "My name's Erina Crinslow and this is Tomi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, I'm Celena and you've already met Anita." She said smiling. She was sure that she'd heard the Tomi's name before, or something similar but couldn't place it.

As the three women started to chat Hitomi started to warm to Celena. _Celena? Where did I hear that name? Oh,wait. Allen's sister is called Celena. Then that means._ Realisation came to her. _What if she tells Allen about me and he figures it out. Oh great Hitomi. Way to keep a low profile._ Just then, Hitomi could have sworn that she heard someone shout out Van's name. Looking in the direction the voice came from she saw a sight that made her blood run cold. Coming towards the stall were Allen and Gaddes. Just behind them, being dragged off by a pink haired catwoman that she could only guess was Merle, was the one person that she really couldn't face. Van Fanel._ Oh no. How am I going to get out of this one? Maybe if I..._ Excusing herself from the stall, under the pretence of going to get more salves and lotions from the wagon, Hitomi left the two women talking. Walking through the crowds, making sure to avoid Allen and Gaddes, Hitomi's thoughts were in turmoil. As her attention was mainly on those behind her she almost walked into someone. Luckily she noticed and quickly sidestepped. Muttering an apology she kept on walking.

After being dragged by Merle to look at some trinkets that were on one Van and the catwoman headed towards the others. Van could see them at the stall talking to an older woman. Looking closer he realised that the younger woman who seemed too have captured Allen's interest wasn't at the stall. Glancing around, he finally noticed her walking quickly away. As he watched her he noticed that she had an air of confidence about her that only came from being able to take care of yourself. Taking in the sword at her side, Van had to admit that she may be tougher than her fair appearance suggested. Her long honey brown hair was down and hanging slightly in her face making it difficult to identify her. She was slim built and only slightly shorter than Van himself. There was something familiar about her though but he couldn't place it. _Have I met her before? I don't think so. Who is she I wonder? _Lost in his own thoughts and observation of her, the young king didn't realise that he had been slowly walking towards her until they almost walkied into each other. At the last minute, the young woman sidestepped to avoid the collision. Hearing the muttered apology, Van stopped in his tracks. _That voice. It's so familiar. But from where?_ Unconsciously, Van grasped the pendant that had hung around his neck for the last eight years. Watching as the woman weaved her way through the crowds effortlessly a thought occurred to him. _It can't be. Can it?_

Just as he thought about pursuing her a hand fell onto his shoulder. Turning, he found that it was Allen. The rest of their group behind him. Shaking his head slightly, as though to put the woman out of his mind, Van rejoined his friends as they headed towards the palace.

As the day of the market started to wind down people started to go home or to inns for the night. Hitomi and Erina were finishing loading their wagon as they were preparing to head back to Brilla.

"Are you sure you want to go Tomi?" Erina asked gently watching the younger woman.

"What do you mean?" Hitomi asked as she made sur that the crate was secure.

"Come now child. From the day I met you I could tell that something has been bothering you, but as of yet you have not spoken about it." Erina said kindly. She did not want to upset her young friend, especially if her suspicions were correct. "Whatever it is it's here in Fanelia. Are you sure you want to leave without resolving it?"

Sighing, Hitomi turned to face Erina. She knew that the older woman was only trying to help. _If only it were that simple._ She thought sadly. "I can't stay." She said looking down. "It's too complicated. It's probably best if I don't stay".

"Alright." Seeing the misery on Hitomi's face, Erina let the matter drop. "We'll leave shortly. I just wish to say goodbye to an old friend.

"Thank you. I'll make sure everything is secure." Hitomi said as she repositioned a small crate.

"I won't be long, then we can get going." Erina said smiling. Turning, she headed back towards the stalls that were still closing.

"It's for the best if I don't stay." she whispered as she walked over to the horse and stroked it's muzzle. "Things would only get worse if I stayed. It's really for the best". She was unsure though about whether she was trying to reassure the horse or herself. Shaking herself out of her melancholy, Hitomi checked the horses harness. Once everything was secure she leant against the wagon looking into Fanelia. As she watched the hustle and bustle of other traders closing down for the evening she thought about how busy the market had been. _I can't believe that we sold most of our stock so soon. There's still another day left of the market. Oh well. I'll be glad when we get back to Brilla. At least there there's not as big a chance of being recognised. _She thought with a sad sigh._ I hope they're all happy._ Shaking her head again she continued to watch the crowd. Just then she saw Celena walking towards her waving. Knowing there was no way that she would be able to avoid the noble woman, not that she really wanted to as she did enjoy her company, Hitomi smiled and waved back.

"Oh Tomi, are you leaving already?" Celena said as she ran up to Hitomi and gave her a warm hug.

"I'm afraid so. We don't really have any goods left to sell. The market was a lot busier than last year." Hitomi answered, returning the hug. "No Anita today?" she asked as she looked around as if searching for the child.

"Not at the moment. We've left her with Merle, a friend of ours. I just hope that Merle has the energy to keep up with Anita." Celena laughed.

Picturing the catwoman running around after the young child brought a smile to Hitomi's face. "I'm sure she'll be fine." she said laughing lightly with her new friend.

"It's a shame that you won't be staying longer." Celena said. Even though they had only known each other for such a short time they had really enjoyed each others company.

"It is but I'm sure we'll see each other again." Hitomi said with certainty. She hadn't had a vision but she did have a very strong feeling.

Just as Celena was going to say something else Erina arrived back.

"Oh, Celena dear, I didn't think we'd see you before we left. It's a pleasant surprise." She greeted warmly.

"Erina. I was just saying that it's a shame that you are both leaving so soon. It would have been nice if you could have joined me for evening meal." Celena said, her smile never slipping, though she noticed that Tomi's did ever so slightly. "But never mind, there's sure to be a next time." the noble woman added trying to cheer her friend up again.

"Of course." Erina said gently as she gave Celena a slight hug. "We would be honoured to dine with you the next time we meet."

"Celena!" a male voice called towards the three women. Turning, the women noticed Gaddes waving at Celena. "We need to get going."

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I have to hurry. It was nice to see you all before you left." Celena said as she hurriedly gave both her new friends a hug and then dashing away towards the waiting man.

As Hitomi and Erina got onto the wagon the older woman gave a wistful sounding sigh.

"That young lady is very lucky to have such a lovely young man as her husband. Don't you think that they made a beautiful pair?" she asked Hitomi.

"Huh?" the young seer asked intelligently. "Her husband?"

"Why yes dear. Celena and Gaddes have been married for quite some time now. I thought that you knew."

_Celena is married to...Gaddes? But I thought... _Hitomi thought, shocked. Then realisation dawned on her. _What have I done?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Van was exhausted. He had just gotten out of yet another meeting with his advisor's, this one lasting a good part of the day. The meeting had started with arranging his trip to Asturia which would take place in the next few days. There was a lot to arrange as he intended on staying there for a week. Needless to say his advisor's were not happy. They were even less pleased when Van announced that he would be leaving Merle in charge. As much as he wanted to laugh at the reactions of the stuffy old men he had refrained, keeping a dignified and authoritative air around himself. The meeting had then gone downhill fast. The last two hours had revolved around the fact that Van had yet to choose a queen.

_Why can't they understand?_ He thought as he walked through the halls of the palace hand once again unconsciously grasping the pendant around his neck. Unwittingly his thoughts strayed to the young woman who he had seen in the market a few days ago. _It can't have been her, could it?_ _Of course not._ He decided firmly, shaking his head._ If it was someone would have recognised her. _

Noticing that it was now quite late in the day, the young King realised that the market would be closing for the night and that there was only one more market day left. Heading out of the palace he decided to pay Ruhm a visit. _Maybe he has some news._ Trying not to get his hopes up he made his way through the crowds. Eventually he found himself in the main market square where he noticed his friend packing up their stall for the night.

"Ruhm." Van greeted as he approached. "How are you?"

"Lord Van, I am well. And yourself?" the wolfman said clasping the young Kings arm in greeting.

"I'm well, exhausted though. If it's not meetings with my advisor's it's being dragged around the market with Celena and Merle. Women shop too much." Van shook his head laughing.

"Indeed they do." Ruhm grinned. "But then again, if they didn't it would put most of us out of business."

Van couldn't help but agree with that statement. As the two spoke Van's thoughts turned to Hitomi and the woman in the market. "Has there been any news?"

"None, my friend. I am sorry." Ruhm said regretfully. He had been keeping his ears and eyes open for any hint of Hitomi's whereabouts but no news had come forth.

"I don't understand." Van said sounding lost. "Why would she not contact any of her friends? Why would she not contact me?" The last was said so quietly that Ruhm almost didn't hear it. Placing his large paw on his friends shoulder he tried to convey his sympathy and support. Looking up, Van smiled his thanks, though it was not a very happy smile.

Hearing someone approach, both men looked up to find a woman with long dark hair approaching them. She was fairly well built and looked to be in her mid to late thirties. Van recognised her as one of the women that Celena had been talking to.

"Erina." Ruhm greeted the woman warmly. "It is good to see you again."

"Ruhm, I hope you are well." She greeted the wolfman with a smile. Turning to the young man beside him she recognised the young King and automatically fell into a curtsy. "Lord Van." She greeted him formally.

"Please." Van said, feeling his face warm as a slight blush crept up. "I'm not really one for formalities, especially when I'm visiting a friend." _I'll never get used to people bowing to me. _He thought as Erina straightened up.

"I apologise for interrupting. I just wanted to say goodbye to Ruhm as we'll be leaving today." Erina said turning her attention back to her long time friend. "Business has been very good to us this year and I'm afraid that I do not have enough supplies to trade with you."

"Business must have been good to you as there is still yet a day of market left." Ruhm laughed. Normally the two would trade with each other if supplies allowed. Erina was also well respected in Ruhm's village for her healing arts. "Still." The beastman said, a frown forming on his face. "You say 'We' and yet I thought that you did not have anyone help you?"

"Ah, yes, well. I met a young woman travelling alone not far from here a cycle ago who helped me when we were attacked one morning. I couldn't very well leave her alone. She stays with me and has been a great help." As she told her short tale, leaving out a good amount of detail in respect of the young woman, she noticed that both the young king and the wolfman seemed to be paying close attention. She also noticed the young king flinch slightly when she mentioned about the attack. Hmm_, I may just be right in my suspicions. But if so, I wonder why she doesn't stay._ After a short talk with them, Erina bade them farewell and then returned to her wagon where she found Tomi speaking with Celena.

"It couldn't be, could it?" Van asked more to himself than to Ruhm once Erina had gone.

"Hmm mm." The wolfman rumbled. "It is not impossible. But then again it may just be a coincidence. It may not be her at all." Ruhm did not want to see his friend get his hopes up and then have them crushed.

"Perhaps." Van said, but the image of Erina's companion kept flitting through his mind. After talking with Ruhm for a while longer, Van bit him farewell. As he headed back towards the Palace his mind continued to work. _If it is Hitomi why hasn't anyone recognised her?_ Thinking about it some more Van realised that when he thought of Hitomi he pictured the young girl with her short hair and that strange uniform. _It has been a long time. She wouldn't look the same, I know I don't._ He realised, surprised that he hadn't come to this conclusion earlier. With that thought he headed towards the palace.

Hitomi found it difficult to leave Fanelia. She really loved the city, everyone was so warm and welcoming. Looking back she couldn't help but feel that she had left a part of herself behind. On the second day of the journey back to Brilla, as the sun started to wane and the two women decided to set up camp. Once this was done and a fire was going Erina brought out a skin of wine. Filling two cups she handed one to the younger woman. Accepting the drink, a feeling of foreboding fell over Hitomi. She had the feeling that Erina wanted to talk with her about something but was unsure what. She felt that it wasn't anything dangerous, just important.

"You know." Erina started carefully. "You really should have chosen a different name Hitomi."

Startled, Hitomi looked up at Erina. "Wh...What? I...I don't know what..." Letting her denials trail off she knew that she was found out. The look on Erina's face only confirmed it. "How long have you known?" She asked weakly.

"I have suspected for some time but you have just confirmed it for me." Erina said with a gentle smile. "Why do you hide yourself?" It was obvious from the tales of the great war that the Dragon and the Seer loved one another so it confused Erina as to why Hitomi had not gone to the King.

"It's complicated." Hitomi said miserably. "I saw something that wasn't what I thought. I don't know what to do. It's probably too late to fix it now. Besides, he may not even care about me." The last was said so quietly that Erina didn't hear it

"What do you mean dear? What did you see?" Erina asked confused. Hitomi had helped her so much and anything she could do to help the younger woman she would do.

The rest of the night was spent with Hitomi telling Erina everything and how she felt. Erina listened and calmed the somewhat distraught woman. Eventually they turned in for the night, Erina having promised not to contact the young King or reveal Hitomi's secret.

Once again Van had spent most of the day in meetings with his advisor's, barely having time to eat. Having finally ended the meetings, Van was now on his way to his quarters. He hadn't been able to focus on what his advisor's had been talking about through the meeting. His thoughts had constantly drifted to Hitomi. Merle, who had been attending today's meetings so that she could understand what needed her attention over the coming week, had had to practically elbow him in the side a few times to drag his attention back to matters at hand. _If it is Hitomi, why would she not at least talk to her friends or even come to see me. We were friends if nothing more._ He thought, becoming more and more frustrated. _But then, if it's not her then who is she? She seems familiar. _Sighing heavily he threw himself onto his bed. He was completely exhausted and quickly fell asleep. His dreams once again filled with images of a woman with long honey brown hair and eyes as green as emeralds.

Three days after the end of the market and Van still couldn't get his mind off the woman. Dammit_, I only saw her once. It's like she's haunting me, awake or asleep. It just can't be her._ He thought, frustrated. He had been trying to tell himself this over and over but it just wasn't working. _But what if it is? _A little voice in the back of his mind kept telling him. Deciding to take his mind off of things and to get away from his constantly nagging advisor's, Van headed out of the palace and towards where the Crusade was harboured. He knew that Allen and possibly the others would be on board as they were due to depart the next day. _A sparring match with Allen should take my mind off things. _

Van greeted the crew of the Crusade ashe walked through the ship. Having met them all during the great war he knew that, even though they looked rather rough, they were a good crew. Allen had once said that even though they looked like a group of thugs, they were actually decent men. It seemed to Van that the crew had recently tidied themselves up. What with Celena and Anita travelling with them more often, the young King was not surprised.

As he approached the bridge he could hear Anita, Gaddes and Allen laughing. Stepping into the doorway quietly, Van noticed that they were sat on the deck playing a game that seemed to involve a small ball and some sticks. Curious he stepped forward to see what was going on. Hearing his approach, both Allen and Gaddes looked up and quickly put the game away as their faces became a rather amusing pink colour.

Seeing this Van couldn't help but laugh. "Honestly." he managed to choke out through the laughter. "Two grown men embarrassed about playing a game with a young child." At the very sheepish looks that now adorned the two warriors faces Van couldn't stop himself from laughing harder.

Seeing their young friend laughing so freely, both Allen and Gaddes joined in, even if it was at their expense. Once the laughter had died down Van noticed Anita coming towards him.

"Uncle Van!" She shouted as she wrapped her arms around his leg.

"Well, hello there." Picking her up he let out a loud huff. "I think you might be getting a little big for this." He said teasingly.

"Nuh uh." was the rather profound reply he received before she threw her arms around his neck.

"So." Allen said grinning. "You managed to get away from your advisor's for a while?"

Smirking, Van nodded slightly. "The last thing I want to hear about right now is how Fanelia needs me to marry. I swear, if they invite one more princess or noble woman to 'visit' I may just dump them in the heart of the forest with the dragons. I'd love to see them talk their way out of that one." Sighing heavily, Van stroked Anita's hair.

Both Allen and Gaddes knew how much Van's advisor's were pushing him to choose a wife. They also knew that there was only one woman who the young King would accept. Just as Allen was about to reassure his friend Celena walked onto the bridge cursing.

"Dammit, I should have remembered. Now what the hell am I supposed to do? Damn."

Turning, all three men gave the woman confused looks, all wondering what was wrong.

"What?" Celena demanded, noticing the looks. Receiving no reply she put her hands on her hips. "What?"

"It might help if they knew what you were ranting about." Merle's voice came from the doorway. From the sound of the catwomans voice it seemed as though she had been listening to this for a while and was finding it slightly amusing.

"Oh." Celena said dropping her hands and looking extremely embarrassed. "Ummm.. I'm sorry." she said sheepishly as Gaddes walked over and placed his arm around her.

"That's alright." Gaddes said gently, knowing all to well about his wife's mood swings. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to get the herbs that Milerna asked me to get her from a healer that sells at the market. I can't believe I completely forgot." She said shaking her head.

"I'm sure she'll understand Celena. She'll probably get some from the healer that's been training her." Allen said, trying to soothe his sister.

Thinking for a moment Van realised that they must be talking about Erina, the woman he'd met whilst talking to Ruhm. After she'd left Van had asked about the woman and Ruhm had told him about her talent as a healer and where she lived. "I believe that the healer that you're talking about lives in Brilla." Van said, eliciting looks from everyone present. "I also believe that you are acquainted with her." As all eyes watched him curiously he felt slightly dramatic when he said "Erina".

Celena's jaw dropped as Van said the healers name. She couldn't believe it. She had spoken to the woman and hadn't even noticed or asked what she sold.

"I was speaking to Ruhm when she came to say goodbye to him." Van defended, seeing the questioning looks that his friends were giving him.

"So, Erina lives in Brilla?" Celena asked thoughtfully.

Van could see Celena's brain working and knew what she was thinking. He could also tell that Allen and Gaddes could as well.

"I'm not sure it would be a good idea to drop in unannounced. And we do have a schedule to keep." Allen said turning to Gaddes for support. He noticed that his second in command seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

"It won't take long brother." Celena said whirling on Allen, giving him puppy dog eyes, knowing that he would eventually give in. "It's on the way to Asturia."

As the three continued to debate Van looked to Anita, who was still in his arms. She seemed to have picked up on what was being discussed and was also giving puppy dog eyes to her father and uncle. Grinning he turned his attention back to the three and noticed that his two older friends were still trying to argue with Celena. He had to fight back his laughter as their argues were rather weak and, by this point, had no actual reasoning.

"Alright." Allen conceded with a heavy sigh. "I guess we don't have much of a choice." He added turning to Gaddes who shrugged in response. Both men knew how futile it was to argue with Celena but yet they always tried. "We'll leave early tomorrow and stop at Brilla on the way. It should take us two days at the most to reach Brilla." Spotting Van out of the corner of his eye Allen threw him a worried look. The young King was a strange shade of red and was shaking slightly. "Are you well Van?"

At Allen's query his shaking increased and his colour deepened.

"Let it out Lord Van." Merle's cheerful voice came from behind the king. She hadn't moved throughout the conversation and had noticed how comical it was herself. "You'll only hurt yourself otherwise."

Unable to hold it in any longer and needing no further encouragement, Van laughed joyfully at the predicament the two older men were in. It looked as though both Celena and Anita had the two warriors wrapped around their fingers.

Even though few knew why he was laughing, it seemed Van's laughter was contagious. Soon they all found themselves enjoying the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Hitomi was exhausted. She had gotten up at dawn, helped Erina around the house, stretched, practised her sword and martial arts and had just finished a run. Normally she wouldn't train that hard, however she was trying not to think about Van. Since she had found out that Van wasn't married she had been mentally berating herself about how foolish she had been. At one point she had almost decided to go back to Fanelia and beg his forgiveness for being so stupid. _But I can't just disturb his life. He's a King and has other responsibilities now. _

Another thing that she had found as surprising as Erina knowing who she was, was the fact that the entire village had suspected it as well. _How did they know though?_ She thought as she threw herself onto her bed. _I don't think I did or said anything to give myself away. Then again, Erina was probably right. I should have picked a different name._ _At least I don't have to worry about anyone saying anything as they've said they won't tell._

Deciding that lying around wasn't going to help her get her mind of a certain dark haired king she heaved herself off her bed to go for a walk around the village. Hitomi enjoyed walking through the village as everyone was friendly and welcoming. Sometimes she would play with the children or tell them stories or chat with some of the adults. Today the children were playing games whilst their parents looked on. Saying hello to those she saw she continued on.

They had arrived back from Fanelia early the morning before and had unpacked what was left of the supplies. Afterwards both women went into the village to stock up on food and other supplies. Because Erina's house was set just outside the village it gave them some privacy which Hitomi was grateful for. Allowing her mind to wander she continued her walk. After a while she looked up to realise that she had walked in a circle. Shaking her head ruefully Hitomi decided to go in and see if Erina wanted help with evening meal.

The next couple of days progressed slowly for Hitomi. She continued to train hard in order to keep Van from her mind but as night fell she couldn't stop her thoughts from turning to those russet eyes.

As the sun rose the Levi ship Crusade was approaching Brilla. The journey had been uneventful as the weather had been nice. Though now a storm seemed to be closing in which would slow them down a little. Even though Van's reason for joining them was to visit Milerna and Dryden he was rather tense and nervous. Allen had noticed this and told the young king to go and rest. Truth be told, Van's constant pacing in front of the window on the bridge was driving the Asturian knight crazy. As the sun was rising Allen was enjoying the fact that it was quiet. Most of the crew were either asleep or having breakfast in the galley, with only a few on duty. Now Allen was standing where Van had been pacing.

"I half expected to see the young king pacing there again." Allen heard laughter in Gaddes's voice as he approached the knight.

"He is rather nervous about something and I doubt it has anything to do with Milerna." Allen said quietly. Even though there wasn't many crew on the bridge, he knew their penchants for gossip. _They are worse than women._

"But what has him so tense? I haven't seen him this bad for years." Gaddes said in concern.

"He has seemed distracted for a while now. But he won't discuss it with anyone. Even Merle doesn't know why." Allen said.

"Maybe he's thinking about giving in to his advisor's and has decided to get married." the first in command suggested, then immediately shook his head. "Nah, forget I said that."

"You're right." Allen agreed. "Van isn't the type to marry just to provide an heir. Besides, there's only one person that he loves, even though he'd never admit it."

As the two thought about their young friend, Van was sat on the observation balcony, watching the sun rise through russet eyes.

_It has to be her, it has to be._ Van thought over and over. Silently he vowed to himself that he would tell her how he feels. _I only hope that she feels the same._ He sighed, clutching the soft pink pendant around his neck.

The whole journey Van had been trying to think of the best way for him to find out if the woman he saw was really Hitomi or not but had kept coming up with nothing. He wasn't sure if he should ask for advise from his friends and knew that they were probably worrying about him but he didn't know what to say. The last couple of days Van had spent pacing in front of the window on the bridge until Allen practically had to order him to rest. Nights were no better for the young king as he found himself dreaming about emerald eyes.

The sun rose over the still sleeping village of Brilla. Only the few who needed to be up were, such as the baker and the blacksmith. It wouldn't be long though until others started to rise and start their day.

Hitomi rose reluctantly from her bed. She had not slept well and didn't really feel rested. Tiredly, she went to the small wash basin in her room and washed her face. The water wasn't as warm as usual and a quick look outside told her why. It was later than she normally got up. She also noticed that the sky was rather dark._ Great, looks like it's going to pour it down. Hopefully I'll still have time for a walk through the forest._

Dressing in some dark brown pants, a dark green tunic and her boots she went to leave her room. Stopping as she passed her bed she slipped the dagger from under her pillow and into her boot. She also picked up her sword that was propped up next to her door and secured it around her waist. After tying her hair up into a ponytail she left the house.

Hitomi found Erina in the herb garden. After a short conversation she informed the older woman where she was going and left.

As she walked she let the peacefulness of nature envelope her. Allowing the events of the last few days to run through her mind she tried to figure things out.

_I can't believe that I got it so far wrong. He's not married. _She thought as she headed to her favourite clearing. _Celena is married to Gaddes. I'm amazed that Allen even gave his blessing._ Chuckling lightly she tried to picture Allen's face when he found out that his sister and second in command had feelings for each other. This only made her laugh harder. After a few minutes she calmed down a little. _But I ran from him. I saw them and didn't even go and ask. I just assumed that he had married. But what if he doesn't like me as more than a friend? It has been so long._

With her thoughts swirling she arrived at the clearing. It was near a cliff face that had a small waterfall coming down into a pool of water which then trickled into a small stream. There were a few different sized boulders around the edge of the pool and wild flower grew in small clumps around the area. The clearing worked as a sun trap during nice weather. Many times had Hitomi spent time here to think, train or just to relax. She had swam in the pool and sunbathed on the rocks. This was her sanctuary, her place to go to get away from everything. Not once had she met anyone else here, it was as if no one else knew about it.

Sitting on the the rocks, watching the waterfall she couldn't stop thinking about how foolish she had been. _If only I had gone to Ruhm first. If only I hadn't run. If only...Oooohhhh. It's too late for 'if only's'. What's done is done and can't be changed. Even if Ruhm has told him I was on Gaea it's been a year now. He'll probably think that I've returned to the mystic moon by now. _After a while sitting lost in thought, Hitomi decided to practice her sword play. As she trained the dark clouds continued to gather.

The Crusade landed just outside the village, near to the forest in the early evening and the clouds looked about ready to burst.

"I hope the storm holds off." Gaddes said as he, Allen and Van stood at the cargo bay doors. "I don't fancy flying through a storm all the way back."

"Neither do I. With any luck we'll find the healer quickly and be on our way." Allen agreed.

"Well, the sooner we look for her the sooner we'll find her." Celena said as she came up to the men, Anita in her arms.

"If you don't mind I'd like to take a walk. I won't be too long." Van said. He needed time to clear his head.

"Of course not." Celena said, smiling warmly. "I don't think it would be polite if we all went looking for Erina."

After a brief discussion Van left for his walk whilst it was decided that Celena and Gaddes would go and search for Erina. Allen would look after his niece.

It took a while for Celena and Gaddes to find Erina as the healer had been called to check on a woman that was pregnant. Once the healer had seen to her patient she led the couple back to her home which wasn't far from the Levi ship.

"Now my dear. What can I do for you?" Erina asked.

"We're very sorry to intrude on you in your home." Celena started. "I'm afraid I forgot to get some herbs for Queen Milerna. I was hoping that perhaps you could help me." Blushing with her embarrassment, Celena smiled at Erina.

"Oh of course I can." Erina said brightly. "And don't worry about intruding. It's nice to have visitors."

"Thank you." Celena said, relief evident in her voice. "Is Tomi home today?" She asked, curious at not having seen the woman in the village.

"I'm afraid not. She left early today to go for a walk in the forest." Erina said as she moved around her home, gathering some dried herbs for Milerna. The last couple of days she has been keeping herself busy."

"Hitomi?" Gaddes asked, sounding confused.

"Hmmm? Oh no, Tomi." Erina said as she tried to hide her young friends secret. "She is a friend that moved in a while ago. She helped me on my stall at the Fanelian Market."

"Oh" Gaddes murmured. He didn't sound too convinced but decided to let it drop as Erina seemed somewhat protective of her friend.

As Erina continued to gather supplies she chatted amiably with the couple. Celena asked her about healing and about the village. She even asked if Tomi was learning the healing arts from Erina.

"Oh my no." The older woman laughed. "She has learnt the basics but her heart isn't set for healing. She needs to keep moving, have something physical to do."

"I know how she feels." Celena joined in laughing. "Whenever I'm with Milerna's ladies of court it's difficult for me to sit still and be a 'proper lady'." She said rolling her eyes.

"And yet somehow you manage." Gaddes joined in teasing his wife.

"Only because Milerna herself has the same problem." the noble woman said, eliciting a laugh from her company.

Once everything was gathered, Erina handed them to Celena.

"Here you go. These are the herbs for Milerna. And here's a little something for yourself." She added, giving Celena a couple of salves and ointments.

"Thank you again. And I am sorry about intruding." Celena said as she and Gaddes stood.

"Don't be silly. You didn't disturb me. As I've already said, it's nice to have visitors. I'm sorry that Tomi wasn't here to see you." Erina said, waving Celena's apology away.

As she let the couple out she realised that it had taken her longer than expected to gather the herbs and it was now starting to rain. _I hope Tomi is alright out there._ She thought as she turned to start the fire.

_This is ridiculous. I've fought in battles where my life was on the line but now... Now I can't even __talk to a woman._ Shaking his head ruefully, Van had to admit the truth to himself. _I'm scared. _It was as simple as that. Van Slanzar de Fanel, King of Fanelia, war hero, last Draconian and whatever else people called him, was scared. The thing he was scared of the most was that the woman in question wasn't Hitomi. _And if it is, will she even talk to me? I never thought this would be so difficult. _Van continued to walk though the forest, his thoughts in turmoil.

He had been walking for a while and was debating whether to head back when he heard a voice call from not too far ahead of himself.

"Damn it."

Now on alert, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword, he cautiously moved forward.

"This is ridiculous." The voice called again. Van realised without any problem that it was a female voice and that the woman was clearly annoyed. He didn't hear any fear or worry in the voice, just frustration. Moving closer he could still hear the woman cursing rather loudly. The voice seemed oddly familiar to him. Finally, after only a few minutes he found himself looking into a small clearing with a waterfall. As beautiful as the clearing was it wasn't what held his attention. There, sat on the rocks near the waterfall, was a young woman with her long honey brown locks hanging loosely around her shoulders. She sat with her sword next to her, within easy reach.

_It's the woman from the market. _He thought nervously. Then he realised that it must have been her shouting. _I wonder what's bothering her._ Just as he was about to step into the clearing he felt a drop of water. Looking up he realised that the clouds had finally opened. _Great, it's going to get heavier soon. _Looking back to the woman he noticed that she had stood and was sheathing her sword. _I have to talk with her._ He decided resolutely. Though it had only been raining for a few minutes it had started to come down in sheets and had made the ground rather slippery. In his haste to speak with the woman, who was now watching him approach, Van lost his footing and slipped, falling hard on his back. Closing his eyes for a moment he took a mental note not to rush out in the rain again. Groaning, he had the feeling that someone was leaning over him. With another groan he opened his eyes, only to look into two pools of emerald green that he could never forget.

"Hitomi?" he breathed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

"Damn it." Hitomi shouted as she threw her sword down. Even after hours of training she still couldn't stop thinking about Van. Realising that her sword almost landed in the pool when she threw it she stalked over and picked it up. "This is ridiculous." She shouted again in frustration. Her head was swimming with an internal argument. The same argument that she's been having with herself for the last few days. After cursing loudly a few more times she went and sat on the rocks as she let her hair out of the ponytail. _I wonder how long I've been here. It must be getting pretty late by now. _Looking up, Hitomi felt the rain start to fall. There were only a few drops at first but it didn't take long for it to start to throw down. Sighing she hauled herself to her feet and picked up her sword. After checking the blade to make sure she hadn't damaged it she sheathed it. Making sure it was secure on her hip she turned to head back to the village when she noticed a figure at the edge of the clearing. Taking a slightly defensive stance she watched as the figure hurried into to clearing towards her. She could tell that it was clearly a man, possibly a head taller than herself and with a slim but well built figure. As he got closer she had no trouble recognising him.

"Van?" She breathed. _What do I do? _She thought panicked. Part of her wanted to run to him and tell him everything, but another part was too scared. Another part of her was confused as to why he was there. _I thought he was in Fanelia._

As she stood, undecided on what to do, she watched him approach. Suddenly she saw him slip, his eyes widening in surprise and then falling hard onto his back.

"Van!" She called out in surprise and worry. Concern overruling her fear, she made her way cautiously to his side. Kneeling beside him she noticed that he had his eyes closed and was breathing rather heavily. _What if he's hit his head?_ She thought worriedly. Just as she was about to check him for head injuries she heard him groan. Relief flooded through her as he opened his eyes and russet met emerald. "Hitomi?"

She heard her name fall from his lips as though he couldn't believe that it was her. For her part, Hitomi couldn't stop staring into his eyes. Eyes that she had been dreaming about, every night for the last eight years. The rain continued to fall heavier and yet it took another moment for either of them to move. Finally Hitomi stood blushing and with a weak smile she offered her hand to the young king.

Accepting the help, Van stood. After another moment Hitomi finally found her voice. "Are you alright? She asked. "Did you hurt anything?"

"I'm fine." He answered hearing the concern laced through her voice. Trying to lighten the mood he added. "I think it's just my pride that I hurt. I'm just glad the others didn't witness that." He felt his face start to warm a little as he gave her a cheeky grin.

Smiling again she couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips. "I'm sure you'll survive." Looking into his russet eyes again she felt as though time had stopped. His eyes were so warm and she couldn't think of anything to say.

"I think that maybe we should find some shelter." Van said gently, breaking the silence. The rain hadn't let up and both the king and the seer were now soaked through.

Reluctantly Hitomi pulled her attention to their surroundings. "Oh." She said surprised. _Come on girl. Pull it together._ She reprimanded herself. "Umm, we can go to Erina's. She's probably wondering where I am anyway.

"That's probably a good idea." Van agreed as the two started down the path. There was little reprieve from the rain even under the canopy of the trees. Soon enough they exited the forest and started to hurry to Erina's house. As they ran Hitomi felt her foot slide and tried valiantly to stay upright. Unfortunately she lost her battle but did manage to grab Van's arm as she fell, therefore taking him down with her. When they landed Hitomi found herself lying on her back with the king sprawled over her. As he lifted himself carefully off of her she found herself missing his warmth. Blinking she noticed that he was already standing and offering his hand to help her up. Blushing furiously she accepted his help. _I really need to stop spacing out_. She thought. Instead of dropping her hand when she was on her feet he gripped it tighter.

"It might help." Van said in response to her questioning look. Hitomi was sure she had detected a nervous look flit across his face but it was gone in an instant, leaving her to wonder if she really had seen it.

"Ok." She said, feeling slightly deflated. It must have shown on her face because Van gave her hand another gentle squeeze and smiled warmly at her.

_How does he manage to do that? _She thought as she felt her mood lighten and her heart beat faster. _Why do I feel as thought I just want to melt when he smiles at me?_

Making their way more carefully the finally arrived at the house. Upon entering they noticed that a candle had been lit and there was a fire burning cheerfully in the hearth.

"Erina? Erina?" Hitomi called as they entered. Looking around Hitomi noticed a small note next to the candle on the table and picked it up. "She's had to go out." She told Van as she went to the towels warming by the fire. Throwing one at Van, which he deftly caught, she continued. "One of the women in the village is pregnant and due any day now. She's gone to see how they are."

"Is this where you've been staying?" Van asked carefully, realising that it was a stupid question even as he asked it.

Hitomi merely raised an eyebrow at him. _And still he has difficulty talking to me._ She thought as a chuckle escaped her. _Look who's talking. _"We should get ourselves dry before we get sick." She said gently. The thought of Erina fussing over her was enough to make her cringe. _She's more of a mother hen than my own mother ever was._

_Great Van. Now you don't seem dumb at all._ He thought sarcastically to himself. _How many times these last years have you wanted the chance to talk to her and THAT's what you ask?_ Walking over to the fire he continued to berate himself. _First you make a fool out of yourself by slipping and now you can't even say what you really want. Tell her how much you've missed her. Tell her you love her._ The voice in his head, which sounded suspiciously like Merle, was saying. Sighing deeply he slid his now dripping wet shirt over his head. Hearing a gasp from behind him he turned to find Hitomi, eyes wide, mouth agape and cheeks flaming just before she turned away.

"I...ummm...I... I need to...ummm." She stuttered before she ran out of the main room into what he assumed was her bedroom.

Grinning, he turned back to the fire as he hung his shirt near to dry. After drying his hair as best he could with the towel he walked over to the door that Hitomi had fled through. "Hitomi?" He called as he knocked twice.

"Uh huh?" her voice filtered through the door.

"Um...I don't suppose you have any dry pants that would fit me do you?" He asked sheepishly.

"Oh." After a moment the door opened to reveal Hitomi dressed in a very simple brown dress. Her hair was still damp. "I um... I don't think we do." Her blush, which had calmed was now back with a vengeance. "I'll have a look though, just in case." With that she hurried off into Erina's room.

Walking back to the fire Van sat down. Wrapping the towel more tightly around his shoulders he stared at the flames thinking about what to say to her and wondering if she cared for him as he did for her.

As Hitomi searched for something that might fit Van she couldn't stop thinking about him. She had felt comfortable when he had landed on top of her in the rain and had missed his warmth when he had stood up. And she could definitely not stop the image of what she had just seen flitting through her mind. She had just turned around and seen the kings well muscled torso, lit by firelight, as he had lifted his arms to remove the wet shirt from his body. The shirt had clung nicely to his toned, tanned abs and her eyes had followed the path of the water dripping from the shirt, down that smooth and lightly scarred body. As he had pulled the shirt of it had snagged on something around his neck. As he freed it Hitomi couldn't stop gasping out the breath that she had been holding. There, hanging around his neck, was the pendant that she had given him so long ago.

_He didn't forget me._ She thought happily as a tear rolled down her cheek. Brushing it aside she gave up on her search and grabbed a spare blanket. Walking back into the main room she stopped at the doorway. Watching him sitting by the fire deep in thought she started to wonder. _Why is he __here? Did he know I was here? _Slowly she walked over to him and knelt down. Opening the blanket she handed it to him. When he turned to her she felt her cheeks flame once more. _I've never blushed so much my entire life. If this keeps up I'll probably never stop._

"We don't really have anything that'll fit you and you um... Well." Taking a deep breath she continued. "Well you can't very well dry off in wet clothes."

"Oh." Was Van's elegant reply as a blush crept over his own face at how intimate the situation was.

"I'll make us something warm to drink." Hitomi said, busying herself with putting water on the fire to heat and then giving him some privacy.

Once Van was covered and his clothing hanging to dry Hitomi handed him a hot drink and settled down on the floor next to him.

Silence reigned for a few minutes until Van's softly spoken "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Hitomi said, equally as soft, with a timid smile.

Again there was silence until Van found his courage.

"When Ruhm told me you were on Gaea I was so happy, I couldn't believe that you had come back. But then he told me that you'd run away. I couldn't believe it or understand. Why did you run away Hitomi?" The last was asked so quietly that Hitomi almost missed it. Confusion and sorrow were so heavy in his voice that it made Hitomi look up. When she looked in his eyes, that were staring into the fire, she could see a tumult of emotion within. One of the most dominant seemed to her to be hurt. She wanted to reach out to him and hold him but knew that she had to answer the question.

"I'm sorry Van. I truly am." Hitomi said as she dropped her gaze. Fiddling with the hem of her dress she found her voice once again and proceeded to tell him everything from her perspective. She found that once she started talking she couldn't stop. She told him everything including how she met Erina and what she had been doing for the last year, only stopping to refill their cups and put another log on the fire.

A few hours after they had begun the king and seer were still sat talking in front of the fire. Van had chuckled at the thought of him marrying Celena but could see it from Hitomi's point of view. Both realised that the other cared for them but were still a little worried about bringing this subject up. At the moment Van was telling Hitomi about how Celena and Gaddes had gotten together.

"I wish I could have seen Allen's face." Hitomi laughed cheerfully. "It must have been priceless."

"It was funny. I wasn't sure if he was going to explode or pass out. He had muttered something about using the Scherezade." the king laughed. "Gaddes and Celena were even fubbier though when Allen finally gave his blessing. They thought he was ill or something."

"I'm amazed that he did consent. I thought he would have locked Celena up and threatened any man that looked at her." Hitomi said, wonder flowing though her voice.

"He did try, but Celena wouldn't let him. She isn't exactly what would be known as a 'proper lady'." Van said smirking. "Though I think I can see why you get on with her very well." He teased.

"Hey!" Hitomi exclaimed as she swatted him lightly, giggling. "I think I'll take that as a compliment." She added, mock primly.

"Believe me it is." Van said smiling.

Blushing, Hitomi was silent for a few minutes. Unsure of what to say she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten married yet." _Great one Hitomi, Just great. How could you be so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid." _She berated herself.

"My advisor's have been trying, trust me. They've been trying to invite all sorts of 'eligible' women to see if I'd like any." Van said, shaking his head ruefully. _It's now or never._ He thought as he gathered his courage. "But there's only one woman who I could love. I didn't think I'd see her again." He said gently, watching her reaction.

_Only one woman who he could love? _Hitomi thought, as he said the words. Her heart started to sink until he said that he didn't think he'd see her again. Confusion blanketed her face as she looked up at him. In his eyes she say a multitude of emotions, happiness, longing, uncertainty and, if she wasn't mistaken, love. Realisation started to dawn on her face as she figured out who he was referring to and her eyes widened slightly but she was unable to find any words.

"I didn't know if I'd ever see you again, or even if I'd be able to tell you. I wasn't sure how you'd react. I'm still not sure, I mean..." He started to ramble only to stop as a slender finger was placed over his lips. Looking at Hitomi once again he found her eyes shining with all the same emotions that he was feeling. There were tears there also but the sheer joy on her face was contagious. Without even realising that they were, they closed the gap between them and their lips met for the first time. The kiss started off chaste and sweet but soon deepened as their desire encouraged them to taste more of each other. Time seemed to stop for them as they focussed on nothing but the feeling of the others lips on their own, their tongues exploring. Finally the need for air forced the two apart and they sat flushed, Hitomi practically in Van's lap and the blanket now fallen from Van's shoulders, resting their heads together, neither noticing their position.


	9. Chapter 9:Final Chapter

Chapter 9.

"Oh my. It looks like I've interrupted you." Erina said from the doorway. Her voice sounded more amused than repentant.

At the sudden and unexpected interruption the young couple jumped away from each other, Van barely managing to keep himself decent.

"I...umm... We...umm" Hitomi stumbled trying to explain.

"I should umm..." Van said as he stood and collected his clothes that were now mostly dry. Making sure that the blanket was covering him and making sure certain areas of his anatomy were not obvious, the young king entered Hitomi's room to change.

Laughing Erina picked up a warm towel and started to dry herself off. "I suppose your problems are more or less solved?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow at Hitomi. A sly grin also forming on her face.

Blushing madly the young seer smiled. "I think so."

"I'm sure they are." The older woman reassured as she walked over to the seer. Placing her hand on Hitomi's shoulder she smiled warmly. "I'm sure they are."

Before either woman could say anything more the door to Hitomi's room opened and Van walked out, now fully dressed, sans boots. Looking over to Hitomi he smiled wryly, which she returned.

_About time." _Erina thought happily. _She deserves to be happy._ "Here now," She said after noticing Van inch towards the door. "I'm not letting you back out in that rain only for you to get soaked again. You'll get a chill if you both haven't already caught one. Now just sit by the fire and I'll get us all something warm to eat and drink." As the healer began to fuss over the young lovers Van sank down next to Hitomi.

"She's worse than my mother.", "She's worse than Merle." they both said together. Turning to each other they broke into laughter.

The rain didn't let up until early morning and due to Erina's insistence Van ended up spending the night. He and the two ladies had spent a good deal of the night discussing matters. When Van left to return to the others he was in a much better mood and couldn't wipe the goofy grin from his face. When they arrived in Asturia And Van announced that he was to be wed in eight weeks time all of his friends started to worry. They tried to get him to tell who his bride was to be but he refused to say, only saying that they would meet her in Fanelia in seven weeks.

As the weeks passed, both the bride and the groom were extremely happy. Everyone else was worried.

"But who is she?" Merle demanded for what seemed like the thousandth time. The bride was due to arrive in a few hours and Van had continued to reveal her true identity.

"I don't know but I'm worried about Van." Allen said as he paced the library. "I've never seen him like this. Not long ago he was saying that he wouldn't get married and now he's had the arrangements finished in a matter of weeks."

"You should have seen the advisor's faces when he told them he had found his bride. I've never seen them look so relieved. But when they asked who he wouldn't tell. Though he did tell Darlon something that seemed to make him agree with Van. When I asked Darlon what he said he wouldn't tell me." Merle said, irritation clear in her voice. Darlon was one of Van's oldest advisor's. The man had also been an advisor to Van's father and would never betray Van's confidence.

As the two continued to worry the others arrived. Dryden and Gaddes walked in, soon followed by Celena and Milerna. As the group discussed the wedding the door to the library opened again to admit Duke Chid, Ruhm and of course Van. As soon as the king entered the room he was bombarded with questions. As he tried his best not to spoil the surprise he started to wish his bride would hurry up.

_Damn Hitomi, hurry. Why did we decide to do it this way? It's alright for her, she doesn't have to __face these wolves._ He thought nervously. Then he thought what their reactions would be and he had to force back a laugh. _I guess it will be worth it._ When they had been at Brilla Van had not wanted to risk losing Hitomi yet again and had asked her to Marry him. Hitomi, for her part, didn't need asking again. She had said yes. When deciding what to do they had chosen to allow Van to return to Fanelia and arrange the wedding. A week before the wedding Hitomi would arrive at Fanelia and Van would 'introduce' his Queen to be to his closest friends. Both had thought this would be the best idea. Van however didn't take into the account that his closest friends would continually harass him for the brides identity. He had been constantly having meetings with his advisor's so that he wouldn't spill.

Everyone was sat around the spacious library, all attention on Van as they questioned him about this wedding. They didn't want Van to marry if he was not doing it for himself. As he tried to reassure his friends that it was what he wanted a young maid knocked on the still open door.

"My Lord, you have a visitor." She said formally as she bowed.

"Thank you." Van said kindly to the girl that was now turning pink as she noticed that everyone's attention was now fixed on her. As the king made his way to the door the maid curtsied and left. Stepping out of the library Van closed the door. He saw that Hitomi was trying to suppress laughter. "Now it's your turn." He teased gently as he took her hand.

"Oh brother. Why did we decide to do it this way again?" She asked quietly.

Chuckling he led her to the door. As they were about to enter Van let go of her hand. "Here goes." He muttered taking a deep breath. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my future wife." He said rather dramatically. As all heads turned to watch the young woman enter the library Van finished. "Hitomi Kanzaki."

Silence reigned for a few minutes until Hitomi laughed. "Well, this has to be a first. Merle is speechless." Van joined in laughing and soon everyone was rushing to her, greeting her and bombarding her with questions.

The day before the wedding Hitomi finally found herself alone. She had been unable to find time to herself or even alone with Van since she arrived. At the moment she had found some solitude in the gardens. She loved all her friends but she was nervous about the wedding and needed time to compose herself.

"It feels like I haven't seen you for months." A deep but soothing voice said from behind her.

"I know what you mean." She replied as Van's arms wrapped themselves around her. He had learnt not to try and sneak up on her, the hard way. He had wanted to hold her on the second day that she had arrived but she's had her back to him. Deciding to surprise her he had not allowed his presence to be known. She had responded by throwing her elbow back into his gut. Now he let her know if he was behind her.

As the couple stood watching the mystic moon Van couldn't help but worry a little.

"Do you miss it?" He asked cautiously.

Turning in his arms so that she could look up at him she smiled lovingly. Tracing his face with a gentle hand she answered him. "I'd miss you more." Then slowly their lips met and the shared the next few moments.

The End.


End file.
